Upcoming ERB suggestions
Who would you like to see in an upcoming ERB? Post suggestions below! Before posting a suggestion, please refer to this as a guide to not making a terrible ERB suggestion. Suggestions *Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum'' (masters of evolution)'' *Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (and/or Matt Groening)'' (cartoonists)'' *Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton (or Dr. House) (physicists, or television doctors) *James Bond vs Austin Powers (or Jason Bourne) (spies) *Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle (or Leonardo DiCaprio)'' (Leonardos)'' *Superman vs Goku (super-powered heroes) *Harry Houdini vs Criss Angel (or Harry Potter) (magicians/illusionists) *Rocky Balboa vs Joseph Stalin'' (powerful fighters, Rock vs Steel)'' *Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (The Great vs The Terrible) *Katniss Everdeen vs Joan of Arc'' (female fighters/warriors)'' *Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galilei (or Buzz Lightyear) (space explorers) *PSY vs LMFAO (or Kim Jong Un)'' (viral pop singers, or North Korean vs South Korean)'' *Vladimir Putin vs Rasputin (Russians ending with "Putin") *Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King (horror story writers) *Percy Jackson vs Aquaman'' (heroes with water powers)'' *George Washington vs Captain America'' (patriotic American heroes)'' *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (archaeological tomb raiders) *Ronald McDonald (or Al Capone) vs The Joker (maniacal clowns, or criminals) *Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt (manliness, Teddy vs Bear) *Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters (groups of "busters") *Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper (killers) *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil'' (trolling singers)'' *Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter'' (top hatted Johnny Depp characters)'' *Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay'' (critical judges)'' *Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell'' (creators of popular forms of communication)'' *Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean (famous silent bumbling idiots) *King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton (historical womanizing world leader who cheated on powerful women meets modern day powerful woman who was cheated on by a womanizing world leader) *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk (characters who turn into a different form when angered) *Vincent Van Gogh vs Andy Warhol (influential artists) *Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson (or Steven Seagal)'' (martial arts fighters)'' *Colonel Mustard vs Colonel Sanders (Colonels) *Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank (diary-writing teenagers) *Confucius vs Yoda (old wise men) *John F. Kennedy (or Fidel Castro) vs Julius Caesar (assassinated leaders, or dictators) *Donald Trump vs King Midas (rich and greedy men) *Dracula vs Edward Cullen (vampires) *Jim Henson vs Jeff Dunham'' (puppeteers)'' *The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers (or The Three Musketeers) (famous trios) *Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog (fast men) *Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X (leaders/geniuses in wheelchairs) *Gene Simmons vs Elton John (famous extravagantly-dressed singers) *Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson (scientists) *Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin (stuntmen/daredevils) *Sigmund Freud vs Socrates (philosophers) *Dorothy Gale vs Alice (girls who were in a fantasy land) *Stan Lee vs Mark Twain (novel writers) *Sweeney Todd vs Edward Scissorhands (creepy, monochomatic Johnny Depp characters) *Robin Hood vs Zorro (men who stole from rich people to help the less fortunate) *George Lucas (or Alfred Hitchcock) vs Steven Spielberg (movie directors) *Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix (rock stars who led trios and died at age 27) *Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle (pet detective vs pet doctor) *Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3'' (rematch)'' *Jesus Christ vs Hercules * Voltaire vs Voltaire * Uncle Sam vs John Bull Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:General wiki templates Category:Unofficial